


Like the Dead

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically sleeping vampires aren't particularly alive., Benny is dead but... Not?, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, fuck I don't know just read it, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Benny sleeps like the dead. Which isn't the best when you're trying to sleep next to him.Dean tries, though.





	

Benny sleeps like the dead. Which shouldn’t be surprising considering that he… Kind of is. He doesn’t breathe much at the best of times but at night, it's almost like he forgets completely. His lungs seem to just give up and go to sleep along with the rest of his body. His chest doesn’t rise or fall. He doesn’t sigh, he doesn’t even snore. It’s more than a little bit disconcerting.

At least once a week, Dean finds himself awake, staring at his boyfriend in a sort of fascinated horror. Benny is always lying there with his face smushed into the pillow and his cold legs sprawled out everywhere. And he’s never breathing. He might as well be a corpse. More than once Dean has felt for his pulse in desperation, just to check.

Dean doesn’t want to wake Benny up. He looks peaceful (way too peaceful), and anyway, Dean knows that he’s ok, really. It’s just a vampire thing.

But he can never get back to sleep after that. Lying in bed with a person who, if you didn’t know better, could be considered dead, isn't exactly conducive to rest and relaxation. He doesn’t even have the comforting sound of someone else’s breathing to help him drop off. Even some obnoxious snoring would be preferable to the eerie silence.

But Dean doesn’t tell Benny. If he did, the stupid old bastard would do something completely unnecessary, like staying awake all night. Because Benny doesn’t actually need to sleep, he just likes doing it. It makes him feel more human. Dean doesn’t want to take that away from him.

He can deal with a sleepless night. He’s used to it.

Instead of sleeping, he curls himself up close to Benny’s side, with his hand on his chest. Sometimes he thinks he feels the ghost of a heart beat under that bulky rib cage. He buries his face into the side of Benny’s neck and inhales as deep as he can, filling up his lungs with the musk of him. He lets Benny’s rough stubble scratch him and feels out for the feather of a pulse. Just to be sure.

The only time Benny makes any sign of life during these long, sleepless nights, is to pull Dean closer into his arms. Every single time Dean finds himself being unconsciously manhandled - but he can’t bring himself to mind. Benny tugs him in and holds him tight, then there's one long, soft sigh of contentment – and it’s back to silence and stillness again.

After that Dean somehow finds it a lot easier to drift off to sleep again, even though he is draped uncomfortably half on, half off his giant, freezing boyfriend.

Because in Dean’s experience, properly dead people don’t manhandle you into cuddles.

And when he’s that close to Benny’s barrel of a chest, he can feel it. Faint, oh so faint – like it knows it shouldn’t be there, but needs to be, wants to be.

A heartbeat. As delicate as a butterfly but nevertheless, a heartbeat.

It’s good enough for Dean. He's asleep before he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying (again). Feel free to leave kudos and comments and stuff :)


End file.
